


Мессия

by essilt



Category: Exosquad, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: История одного восстания в далеком будущем Арды.





	Мессия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды fandom Tolkien Gen&Het 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019
> 
> Спасибо Iolf за бетинг!

Фэйтон сказал: сегодня ночью; отберем оружие и машины и ударим, пока они будут спать.

Они шли к этому решению целую вечность — пока врубались в неуступчивую плоть Марса в долине Маринер, знаменитом шраме, которым миллиарды лет назад планету наградил воинственный астероид. Под тоннами базальта они пробирались к насыщенной железной руде, многократно превосходившей железо с Терры: с высокой коррозионной стойкостью, с плотной структурой и при этом почти вдвое легче. Крепко сбитого, коренастого Марса одолеть было непросто. Кирки, экскаваторы, буровые машины, комбайны, направленные взрывы в шпурах — красный воин отступал под массированными ударами, но не сдавался.

На поверхности шахты были надежно накрыты куполами стабилизации атмосферы; но по мере углубления в кору планеты их поля ослабевали. Терраны не спускались сюда — у них были другие посланцы: бессмертные в понимании своих создателей. Неосапиантам не нужен был отдых, и сон, и еда; они методично выгрызали у Марса новые залежи породы, пока не умирали от истощения — или от острого аутомутационного синдрома, вызванного перегрузками и повреждениями. Терраны называли схожее явление «кессонной болезнью». Он провоцировал нарушение биосинтеза, свертывание белка, за которым следовало превращение тела в гелеобразную массу. Ее сливали в отходники или — когда те бывали переполнены, а это случалось частенько между прилетами мусоросборщиков — просто за пределы стабилизирующего щита. Ночь покрывала останки ледяной коркой, радиация припекала даже в прохладные дни.

За пределами шахты, которая казалась норой огромного червя, пожирающего планету изнутри, за пределами купола, где хрупкую атмосферу раз за разом сносил солнечный ветер, выживаемость все еще была минимальной: кровь густела, тянулась, кипела прямо в венах, заставляла вариться изнутри, мышцы разрывало от спазмов, а внутренние органы — от перегрева.

Терраны искали, как приспособиться ко всему сразу, — и приспособились с помощью искусственной расы без языка, страны и прошлого; неосапианты не создали ни ноты, ни слова; опытные генерации, которые разнесло по планете первой же солнечной бурей, не имели даже речевого аппарата. Следующим раздали имена городов, и богов погибших цивилизаций, и мифических животных, чтобы погонять их, как скот, и чувствовать свое превосходство над древним величием.

Новые учились говорить, издавая звуки, похожие на звуки терранов. Фэйтон придумал это, Фэйтон же отверг язык терранов и придумал для неосапиантов новый: слог за слогом подобрал соответствие для каждого известного ему слова.

— Охренеть, никак, неосапы выучились трепаться.

— Брось, Чак, у них для такого извилин не хватает.

У них хватало извилин — для того, чтобы придумать язык, и для многого другого.

Никто не знал, что происходило в шахтах, которые они прорубали, бурили, рыли, взрывали, опустошая нутро Марса. Сотни надзирателей, тысячи датчиков и камер, миллионы осциллограмм — и ни тени подозрения. Фэйтон киркой чертил расположение наблюдательных постов и взлетно-посадочных площадок, размещение гарнизонов, расстановку экзолетов, заставлял других заучивать наизусть. Доводил их до изнеможения и черпал силы из ниоткуда — из мыслей о Терре, планете, где в изобилии вода, и еда, и кислород, и зеленые леса. Фэйтон казался сверхсозданием даже братьям по генерации.

Все оказалось даже быстрее и проще, чем звучало на словах: темнота была на стороне тех, кто проводил под землей большую часть жизни; темнота и постоянная опасность обрушения туннелей, сотен тонн камня, давившего на голову и плечи, научила быть бесшумными; их скелеты и мышцы создали крепкими, потому что только силой можно было воплотить все смелые замыслы обуздания планет; синий рассвет был на их стороне и сделал невидимыми их огромные синие тела.

Все не прошло бескровно.

Кого-то скосила автоматная очередь, неестественно синяя кровь плескалась под ногами, в ней всплывали, тонули и снова всплывали срезанные лазерами конечности и головы. Кровь слишком густая, чтобы просочиться вниз, взбухшая земля — пригодный для земледелия почвопокров, который с таким трудом нарастили на непокорной багровой скале, — пропиталась ею, превратилась в жижу со странным, кислотно-стерильным запахом. Ноги вязли в ней, ошметки липли, становясь подобием неудобной обуви.

Неосапианты не потели, но на коже выступил конденсат — ночь была слишком влажная, после схватки теплообмен повысился, а воздух стал тяжелее обычного. Кто-то свисал с колючей проволоки. На телах отпечатались лиловые молнии, пустили десятки разветвленных корней, вросли в плоть, до самых внутренностей. Глаза выкипели, и глазницы дымились. Хаотичные разряды все еще заставляли тела содрогаться в конвульсиях, рваться, обнажая кости, но души — или того, что разумно управляет сцеплениями мышц, суставов, хрящей, связок и сухожилий, — в них больше не было.

Мертвых терранов не считали, а живых не осталось.

Короткие стесанные носы победителей пробовали воздух, натруженные легкие отзывались свистом или хрипом. Ночь на Марсе пахнет железистой сладостью — это запах руды, запах крови и паленой синтезированной кожи. Марс — истинный воитель; само движение жизни на планете, смена времен года, дня и ночи провоцирует жажду битвы. На Венере такого бы не случилось.

На Фэйтоне не было ни царапины. Чужая кровь приросла к нему, как вторая кожа. Чужая кровь его не волновала, своя не волновала бы тоже — он был выше любой крови, любой жертвы ради исполнения своего видения.

Он прошел сквозь нагромождения трупов — своих и чужих — спокойно, ни разу не опустил взгляд. Не посмотрел на братьев по генерации, Шиву и Марселу.

Рядом с ним шла Ливия. Клеймо, похожее на птицу, взлетающую над правой бровью, от волнения сделалось медно-красным. Глаза у нее были драгоценного зеленого цвета — как листья, которых в изобилии на далекой Терре и за каждый из которых шла борьба здесь, под куполом. Ливия смотрела на Фэйтона, как на бога.

Фэйтон низверг богов.

Марсела опустил взгляд. Сотни генераций, казалось, смотрели на него из-под новой почвы Марса. Сотни остались под новой почвой Венеры, которую Марсела никогда не видел. Сотни генераций и стали новым почвопокровом Марса — как и положено, генно-модифицированным. На нем росли безвкусная зелень и безвкусный маис; Фэйтон говорил: таков вкус крови неосапиантов. Они не могли полагаться на свои вкусовые ощущения, синтезированные так же, как и тела.

Фэйтон поднялся на возвышение и заговорил — негромко: ему не нужно было повышать голос, его привыкли слушать в тишине и ловить каждый звук. Когда Фэйтон говорил, за него хотелось умереть. Или убить.

Они перестреляли собак, которые завыли, перебивая Фэйтона.

— Сотни генераций, — начал он, и Марсела вздрогнул от созвучия. — Здесь, в этой земле, питающей их посевы, — сотни генераций, перемолотых в удобрения, сотни не имеющих могил и имен, созданные терранами, чтобы чужими руками сотворить все, что им недоступно. Нашими руками! Это нашими руками создано все, чем они хвалятся и чем любуются, выдавая за свои достижения, когда на любое из них мы имеем больше прав: на эту руду, на эту планету, на Венеру, покоренную генерациями, о которых мы даже не догадываемся.

В глазах Фэйтона плескалось расплавленное золото и жгло всякого, кто встречался с ним взглядом. Марсела и на себе чувствовал те же сквозные ожоги — и пытался понять, что думает Шива, но умные карие глаза среднего брата по генерации не выражали ничего. Он всегда принимал решение один раз и больше не сомневался.

— …и даже больше прав на Терру, она — наш украденный дом. Мир зелени, и воды, и неисчерпаемых богатств, мир чистого воздуха. Мы возвратим его. Мы создадим новый мир, народ мой, новый мир с новым порядком, где все наши генерации обретут три величайших драгоценности: свободу, дом и будущее.

Для тех, кто смотрел снизу, мощная четырехпалая рука Фэйтона накрыла половину вселенной, словно взяла под защиту.

Он красив, в смятении подумал Марсела; их задумали и создали уродливой рабочей силой, но Фэйтон — Фэйтон ужасающе, неповторимо красив, устремленный вперед и вверх, вознесенный над ними и даже над вселенной, которую он один с недосягаемых высот видит ясно. В нем одном черты рабского облика — безбровые лица с едва намеченными чертами, шишковатые лысые черепа, горы стероидных мышц, конечности, подобные птичьим лапам, — сложились безупречно.

Его видение неподвластно остальным. В какой-то момент он ускользнул из-под власти своей идеи, и подчинил ее себе, и направлял куда хотел.

— Я ухожу, — сказал Марсела, дождавшись, когда отзвучат согласные крики и Фэйтон спустится вниз.

Тот смерил его взглядом. Надбровные дуги сошлись на мгновение, Фэйтон потер неправильный ромб-клеймо: неповторимый опознавательный знак, как отпечатки пальцев у терранов.

— Почему? Неужели так страшно убивать?

Марсела покачал головой.

— Ты обрекаешь нашу расу на вечные скитания.

— Нет. Я дал им чувство собственного достоинства. Теперь я дам им дом.

— Ты навязал им войну. Я не могу это принять. Я должен это предотвратить.

Фэйтон скрестил руки на груди. Обменялся долгим взглядом с Шивой.

— Ты уйдешь один.

— Пусть так.

— И ты станешь предателем своей расы.

— Я надеюсь стать их спасителем.

Фэйтон неприятно рассмеялся.

— Ты хочешь стать их мессией, поскольку место вождя тебе уже не достанется.

— Фэйтон, — Марсела понизил голос, — я не умею играть словами, как ты. Я не буду пытаться, потому что тебя в этом не превзойти. Брат мой, я зашел далеко, следуя за тобой, но ты избрал гибельный путь для нашей расы…

Фэйтон повернулся к нему спиной, знаком велел расступиться.

— Пропустите его, — произнес холодно. — Пусть уходит к своим драгоценным терранам. Он привык к загонам, их много. Но не больше, чем генераций.

Не дожидаясь, когда зашумят двигатели, он оглядел взлетно-посадочные площадки, усеянные искореженными телами. Новый, неведомый, ни на что не похожий лик свободы смотрел на них, застывший в раме из обрубков плоти с торчащими зазубренными осколками костей.

— Уберите их отсюда, — приказал Фэйтон. — Согласились бы сдаться, остались бы живы…

— Ты им не предлагал, — напомнил Шива.

Фэйтон не ответил.

— Марсела вернется, — негромко сказал Шива. — Он наш брат, и ему некуда идти.

Фэйтон наблюдал, как тела торопливо, словно шлак, сгрузили в повозки для транспортировки руды. При движении те перевалились за борта, их сгружали снова, теряя чужие внутренности и наступая на них...

Фэйтон гадливо поморщился.

— Он вернется, — настаивал Шива. — Мы из одной генерации, мы единственные из нее остались живы, это нельзя перечеркнуть.

Ему отвечала тишина.

— Фэйтон?

Тогда он обернулся и обвел рукой разгромленную базу.

— Взгляни, _что_ я сегодня перечеркнул. И никогда больше не разговаривай на их языке, — потребовал резко. — И не зови меня именем, которое дали они. Только тем, которым я сам себя нарек.

— Да, Феанаро.


End file.
